My Beloved
by Kaori Suruga
Summary: Kini kejadian itu hanya sebuah kenangan. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Menikmati ciumannya. Memeluk tubuhnya dan menggandeng tangannya.


My Beloved © Kaori Suruga

Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Yaoi , Abal, OOC , Only 18+

Don't like, Don't Read

Neji, Kiba

* * *

_A/N : Oneshoot story kupersembahkan untuk mengenang Neji. Disini Kiba sebagai pair Neji dan pairing ini yang paling kusuka untuk mereka berdua._

* * *

.

.

Ruangan yang sunyi. Sesekali terdengar suara sayup angin yang meniup korden berwarna kelabu di dekat jendela. Kiba duduk di sisi jendela yang terbuka. Menatap bulan yang bersinar cerah. Ya, bulan bersinar begitu cerah berusaha menyamai kilaunya bintang. Tetapi tidak dengan kelam kematian Neji mengusiknya. Mengusik hatinya, pikiran, serta jiwanya.

Mata Kiba beralih kearah sebuah bingkai foto di tengah meja kayu. Bingkai foto polos dimana terpampang gambar dirinya dengan Neji. Tersenyum dalam hangatnya sinar mentari.

Sinar itu, Kiba berharap akan abadi. Tetapi Tuhan berkata lain…

Kiba masih mengingat saat itu. Ketika ia melihat Neji tergeletak, tak bergerak. Tak bernafas, tanpa sebuah nyawa. Hal itu begitu menghancurkan hati Kiba. Sosok yang biasanya bisa ia lihat kini telah terpendam ke dasar tanah. Ketika dulu ia bisa melihat senyum Neji sekarang hanya tersisa tangis pilu menghampiri. Dimana dulu ia bisa menggenggam jemari Neji sembari menyusuri jalan setapak, kini ia hanya bisa meremas kedua tangannya demi menahan amarah.

Silih berganti teman-temannya berusaha untuk menghiburnya, semakin terasa bahwa ia sudah kehilangan Neji. Bukan untuk sesaat tetapi selamanya…

* * *

.

.

_Masih bisa kuingat saat itu_ – Batin Kiba.

_Aku membawa Neji berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau di Konoha. Saat itu dia tersenyum, begitu pula aku. Kami bergandengan tangan dan tertawa. Sesekali gandengan kami terlepas ketika Naruto atau teman-teman yang lain melihat kami._

_Aku ingat setelah kencan pertama kami itu, aku nekat membawanya ke kamarku. Neji menolak tetapi kemudian dia berubah pikiran. Kebahagiaan memburuku untuk segera membawanya ke kamarku. aku menarik tangannya dan kami pun berlari._

* * *

"Ki-kiba…" Ucap Neji gugup.

Kiba merebahkan Neji perlahan di atas kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan. Beberapa buku terlempar dan berjatuhan ke lantai di beberapa sisi.

"Neji…aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kiba sembari mencium Neji lembut. Diawali sebuah ciuman ringan kemudian deep kiss.

Wajah Neji memerah, tangannya meremas lengan baju Kiba, "Ukh, ahh…"

Kiba melumat bibir Neji sesekali melepaskannya dan kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke bibir Neji. Neji mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya mulai memanas.

Kiba melepaskan pakaiannya kemudian mengecup leher Neji. Menyusuri seluruh tubuh Neji. Menempatkan beberapa kiss mark di titik-titik tertentu. Seperti berusaha menandai Neji bahwa ia adalah milik Kiba.

"Ngg.. – Ukh..Ki-Kiba.." Desah Neji.

Kiba menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Neji. Dan kini tubuh Neji terpangpang jelas tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Wajah Neji kembali memerah, bahkan semakin merah, "Ja-jangan lihat!" Pekiknya.

Kiba meraih kedua tangan Neji dan menatapnya lekat, "Jangan tutupi karena aku ingin melihatmu, seluruh dirimu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Diamlah.."

Kiba langsung meletakkan tangannya di penis Neji. Menyentuhnya pelan kemudian meremasnya.

"Akh! Ha-ah…" Neji menggelepar kemudian nafasnya memburu.

Sembari meremas, Kiba memilin puting Neji dengan tangan kirinya. Memilin kemudian menjilatinya.

"He-hentika- Akh!"

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa melihat sisi lainmu. – Batin Kiba.

_Sprut!_

"A-ah! Hu..aahh." Erang Neji.

"Ka-kau Kiba…huft"

Kiba tersenyum,"ini baru permulaan."

Kiba menjilat jari telunjuknya kemudian memasukkan jari itu ke dalam lubang milik Neji. Setelah seluruh jarinya masuk, perlahan Kiba menggerakkannya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menyangga sebelah kaki Neji.

"Haa, akh! He-henti, Akh!" Desah Neji lagi.

.

.

Kiba melepaskan dua jemarinya dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Neji, "Aku sudah tak bisa menghentikannya."

Neji menatap Kiba dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca,"Kiba…"

"Lemaskan tubuhmu, Neji." Perintah Kiba.

_Jleb!_

"AKH! Hua-haah!" Erang Neji, air mata berjatuhan dari sudut matanya. Tangannya meremas lengan Kiba.

Kiba memeluk Neji lembut kemudian berbisik, "jangan takut, percayalah padaku." Pintanya.

Kiba menggerakkan dirinya pelan. Berusaha membuat Neji nyaman. Sesekali Kiba berhenti untuk menghapus air mata Neji dan menciumnya.

"Hnn, akh! Ha-aahh…"

Merasa Neji sudah mulai terbiasa, Kiba mempercepat gerakannya sembari menciumi Neji.

"Ki-kiba! Pe-akh!"

"Ha-akh! Aku..ke-AKH!"

"Aku juga….!"

_Sprut!  
_.  
.

* * *

_Hha kenangan mesum._ – Ucap Kiba dalam pikirannya.

_Kini kejadian itu hanya sebuah kenangan. Aku tak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Merasakan aroma tubuhnya. Menikmati ciumannya. Memeluk tubuhnya dan menggandeng tangannya._

_Tak akan bisa…_

_Tak akan pernah bisa._

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

_A/N : Kubuat begitu cepat maaf apabila abal dan ada typo yang bertebaran._

_Mohon reviewnya minna, arigatou._


End file.
